Just Another Break
by Kisuru-chan
Summary: Fate runs into Nanoha on her lunch break and remembers why she loves her.


**A/N:** Written as a Yuletide 2015 gift for StarrieWolf.

* * *

Every time Fate came home to Midchilda and the base after a difficult mission, she wanted to immediately hunt down Nanoha and fiercely hug her. Alas, she would have to wait until her lunch break was over to run over the training grounds and meet up with her. Fate was famished.

Fate heaved a sigh. She dropped the last document in its rightful manila envelope and slid it in her file cabinet. She locked the door with a magic bind. After returning from a mission, things were always hectic like this—she could never catch a break from paperwork. Every little thing had to be documented from the start to finish. This time, she had visited a world resources were extremely scarce. Resources were not her expertise in any means, but she was required to write down the planet's condition nonetheless as a first-hand witness to the scene.

Fate glanced at the wall clock hanging on the wall in her office. It was a cute cat-face clock with whiskers that Nanoha had proclaimed she simply had to get. Fate had agreed readily, agreeing it was adorable. She glanced at a forgotten, half-empty red lunch box discarded lopsidedly in her desk drawer. She imagined the creepy-crawly little cobwebs and dustballs inside taunting her about how long ago she had actually eaten a well-balanced meal at her desk.

"Oh, well," Fate laughed. She rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed with herself. "It can't be helped. I'll just out and see if I missed any new restaurants in the area. I'll have an idea where I want to take Hayate or the others out later for lunch over business next time. Isn't that right, Bardiche?"

"Yes, sir," Bardiche replied automatically.

Time to go out and see the sights.

The base area was once again packed with people running to and fro from their offices to the best restaurants around. The lunch time rush was no less than in full swing, but Fate had long since gotten used to captains, lieutenants, officers, and recruits scrambling in a frenzy to feed before their next routine.

Officers at the base worried too much. While Fate appreciated the familial atmosphere and all, Fate sometiems wished she could catch a break from anyone who recognized her. She was sort of a celebrity to her bewilderment. No one around seemed to notice today.

"Where should I go, I wonder?" Fate hummed. She stopped at a newsstand and flicked through one of the new fashion magazines. So many dresses. The pink, frilly ones with rose-shaped flowers and studded embroidery would look beautiful on Nanoha, but Fate had never really needed a dress. A skirt for speed manipulation was different.

Putting the magazine back on the stand, Fate was just in time to see familar pigtails round around the corner next to her. It was without question that she called out to her without realizing it.

"Nanoha!"

Said instructor backtracked so quickly she nearly bumped into a display board set out for one of the restaurants.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha's face lit up like red and blue Christmas lights plugged in for the first time. She dashed around the crowd separating them. Panting, she laughed once she reached Fate and gave her a light hug before letting go.

"I haven't seen you for over a week!" Nanoha exclaimed. She inspected Fate for injuries from her head to her toes. Satisfied, she nodded. "How was the mission? Tell me about it later. I'm so lucky I caught you. There's this adorable little cafe nearby I thought I'd try with you. Want to go if you're not busy?"

Nanoha's eyes were so sparkly and inviting. In fact, Fate recalled the wide-eyed moe eyes in manga magazines Nanoha had given her like Nakayoshi when in their younger recruit days. Nanoha had no plans to leave her no matter where she wanted to dine for lunch.

Fate's chest tightened. How could Fate refuse those puppy dog eyes? Rejecting an offer like that would have been impossible even if were an option.

"Of course, Nanoha," Fate said, smiling. "I didn't have any concrete plans."

Nanoha grinned triumphantly at this and grabbed Fate's hand. She lead her down the street proudly. Not too far, not too close to seem inappropriate, but completely comfortable. Everyone on the base knew the famous two Aces were a committed couple anyway.

Fate had never understood Nanoha's incredible happiness with holding hands in public. Sure, it was embarrassing, but Nanoha always said she was estatic she could show everyone where she worked. Yes, how much she loved Fate without fear. Fate had gotten a taste of discrimination back on Earth when she had kissed Nanoha in public a few times as a teenager (and been thoroughly mortified but elated). Still, she could not wrap her head fully around it.

Nanoha crossed them over to the next street. Fate's mind began to wander until she noticed a sign for a brand new restaurant opening on the corner. Fate skimmed the contents on the outside menu. Interested in a few of the dishes, she tugged on Nanoha's hand.

"How about there?" Fate asked. She realized what she said a moment too late. After all, Nanoha had already agreed to the cafe since Nanoha's heart was set on it. "Um, sorry! Is it alright, or do you still want to go that cafe?"

Nanoha looked at the sign and back to Fate. She fidgeted with her hands in front of her, then put them behind her. She seemed to be choosing a delicate plan of action very carefully. "I'd really like the cafe more, actually."

What was that about? To Fate, it just meant Nanoha wanted extra sweets. Just as soon as they had stopped, Fate pulled Nanoha along again.

"You shouldn't eat so many sweets, or you'll be tired for practice," Fate warned in full tease-mode, hunching her shoulders. For once, she wanted to sound like she was scolding Nanoha for her love for sweets. Working in a bakery with her family on Earth had not helped matters with her sweet tooth whatsoever.

"I'll be fine, Fate-chan! I have more energy than you can imagine!"

If that was not the greatest truth Fate had ever heard, she did not know what was. The image of a pink beam soaring straight at her from years and years ago flashed before her eyes. She discarded the thought with mental windshield wipers. She still admired her for her strength and it would never be an issue again—unless Nanoha was ever angry beyond belief, which Fate hoped never came to pass.

Seeing the sour look on Fate's face, Nanoha clung to Fate's brown work shirt. "Really, I'll be absolutely fine for work, silly! Don't you worry about me at all. Now, let's get to that cafe."

The journey to the cafe only lasted about another five minutes past two more blocks. Nanoha knew exactly where the place was, and Fate imagined it was unmistakable regardless. The buildin wasg brown and traditional to Midchilda with a high roof, and the outside was a small garden with healthy plants and tables to sit at. Lindy may have liked it—perhaps she had visited it many times herself during work.

Nanoha and Fate sat outside next to the garden's water fountain. Nanoha tipped her lawn chair closer to Fate's at the two seated table and got as close as possible without seeming unprofessional. A pleasant trickling of water set the mood to the garden as well as calming instrumental music from nearby.

Nanoha ordered a strawberry smoothie and Fate a latte. It was not lost on Nanoha was going straight for the desserts first instead of coffee or tea. She also seemed to be getting happier by the minute, her smile wider.

"Anything exciting happen today?" Nanoha asked. She browsed through the menu and sipped her smoothie.

"Not really." Fate leaned back heavily and flexed her wrist, thankful to finally relieve herself of the stress in her arms. Carrying paperwork for a mission that had semi gone wrong was no job for the light-hearted. Ruining the mood with that would be horrible. After all, hiccups always happened in the military, but Fate was strong enough to clean up her own messes. "It's been pretty peaceful for once. My hand just feels cramped from writing so long this morning."

Nanoha waved her finger, tsking her. "Do those exercises I taught you later. Tell your higher-ups to relax. They know you'll get your documentations all done!"

"That's not how jobs works, Nanoha." Fate could not help but stifle her giggle behind her latte, taking a large sip.

Only Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate would ever really get away with being so outspoken around the TSAB.

Nanoha pouted. "Doesn't matter. No explosions or destruction?"

Fate gaped at Nanoha's mock innocent face. She was totally serious

"You don't want anything bad like that to happen!" She gripped on her mug. Fate waved her hand in the air to quiet her. Honestly, the things Nanoha said.

Nanoha plopped her menu on the orange placemat and leaned back in her chair. "No. No, I suppose not. None of the other Enforcers causing problems, stealing your spotlight? Like I remember that one newbie trying to hog the glory on that one big case you investigated. She snatched your criminal right—"

Fate was quick to stop her even mentioning that incident. It happened last month, and she honestly was not too interested in that newbie anymore. She had gotten a little better at her job and the regulations since, and Fate forgave her easily. "I don't care who takes the criminal down! I want there to be peace between us. If Mazlle-san does that, I can't comaplain."

Nanoha glowered at Fate across the table. Fate scooted back against the back of her chair under that scrutiny.

Nanoha closed her eyes, saddened by this. She took a deep breath, a calming breath. "Fate-chan is too modest; you have a reputation to uphold!" She puffed out her cheeks defiantly. "How else am I supposed to brag to the rescuits that my girlfriend is the best officer on this planet and they shouldn't be reckless with training? You have to be scarier!"

Fate wished she could argue with her. Anyone else, she would. But Nanoha pushed her buttons too far, and she simply blushed to the tips of her ears.

Nanoha would have her do it, too. Harass her students into doing their best. In the best way well-intentioned means way possible. Now, that was a recipe for the magical disaster Nanoha joked about being so interested in.

Fate blushed, and Nanoha laughed.

"Okay, you're as scary as a fluffy guinea pig. But once upon a time you were a dark magical girl and you kicked my butt." Nanoha nudged Fate in the ribs. Only now could they both laugh at such dark times; Fate was in a better place today. She put a finger to her lips in thought. "So what about a higher raise? Winning in combat gets you perks."

"Nanoha, you know we already have a great income, and I think they already pay us through the roof." Fate shook her head. She heard the unspoken hope in Nanoha's voice to spoil Vivio rotten, a joke she would only understand.

Fate would love to do that, too, but they already did with the newest tech Vivio had her eye on, or the latest game she wanted to buy. Swimming in cahs would just become a problem for them.

"Fine, fine. Fate-chan is so observant. That's true, isn't it," Nanoha sighed. She sipped her smoothie quietly before coming up with another idea. She fidgeted with the cup and stirred the strawberry on top of the red whipped cream nervously. "No Hayate trying to dress you up in strange costumes an undercover operation?"

Fate's head spun. No, she did want to think about the last time Hayate had dressed her up. It actually had not been her fault, though—it was the fault of one of the other Enforcers thinking her actions were a little too risky. Hayate's costume designs were just that great.

Fate truly had too many blunders with the other Enforcers on this base.

"No, I haven't seen Hayate for the last week. She's been out with the Wolkenritter on vacation to a nearby beach house," Fate reminded.

Nanoha scratched her cheek. "That's right. I forget that Hayate been on vacation the last few days. That's why things in the section have been a bit hairy the last few days. I'll have to ask her to make some new costumes for you next time for other things."

" _Nanoha_!" That was a sentiment that had two different langauges and likewise meanings. One that appropriate for Vivio to hear, and the other would have her shipped straight off to Rio or Corona's house for the night.

Nanoha laughed and waved her hand at Fate's distressed outbursts. "I meant cute costumes for Vivio and her friends. They've been getting into magical girl shows lately and wanting to help people. You know, like I wanted to in the beginning. I didn't even know they had them here on Mid, but I was wrong." Nanoha waved her hand like she had Raising Heart's staff all prepared to go. She winced at Fate, expression guileless. "I'll take care of anything bad happens. If anything bad happens, I'll take full responsibility for them acting like us."

Fate put her hands on the tabletop. She was about to bury her head in her arms and scream at Nanoha's brashness, but she decided against troubling the others enjoying their meal nearby. She breathed in to calm her nerves, allowing the scent of peonies in the pot next to them to calm her down. "You're so reckless,"

Nanoha acklowdged that with a bow of her head, not at all ashamed.

Soon, the waiter hopped over and pulled out her notepad. He asked for their orders. But instead of telling him what she wanted outright, Nanoha gestured for the waiter to come closer. The waiter did, and Nanoha gestured to Fate. She whispered something Fate could not even hear in his ear. The waiter nodded fervently at her directions. He left without writing anything down.

Fate was pretty confused. Had Nanoha just joined in on a conspiracy?

"What was that about?" Fate asked. Another t hought. "Did you even order?

Nanoha seemed proud of herself. She went for the full roundabout way of dodging the question. "Nothing!" she chirped. "You'll see in a little bit!"

And see Fate did; Nanoha had hatched an svilly sweet scheme. A layered cake with chocolate, vanilla, and lemon sat on top of a large plate. A mountain of asserted goodies like almonds, fruits, and milk and white chocolates topped the cake. Perfectly enough, it was suirable for two people to eat together.

"Happy Couple's Day!" the waiter congratulated with a brilliant bow. The brightest smile he could possibly manage under a busy, demanding workday at noon. "Here's your cake, and please, by all means, enjoy!" He retreated and left to another table.

Fate tilted her head. Nanoha watched her expectantly for a good reaction.

"It's Couple's Day?" Question marks dotted above Fate's head, spinning like the planets around the sun.

Triumphant of her victory to confuse Fate so much, Nanoha smirked.

"Yeah," Nanoha explained, "today only you get a free choice of a dessert here. They do it as a promotion to get the families involved of the military personel. Cookies, ice cream, cake—as long as you share it with your significant other!"

Now it all clicked in Fate's brain.

"That's why you brought me here in the first place, huh?" Fate had been tricked in the best way possible, and it was not even their anniversary. No wonder the other restaurant had been out of the question. "You're so thoughtful about things like this."

Nanoha sheepishly took Fate's hand in her own to squeeze it. "Yeah," she said. She let go only to cut a slice of cake for Fate scoop it up with a "I was worried I wouldn't find you in time for this. It was only for one day, and you know how busy are when you come home. Hayate said these sweets were to die for when I talked to her at a meeting a few weeks ago. And as someone who was heir to a bakery, I could not let taste-testing period go to waste. I simply cannot."

That was exactly like Nanoha; testing the limits of what she did not know.

As the thought passed through her mind, Nanoha held the piece of cake out in front of Fate's face. Fate blinked when the chocolate on top came into focus and lightly began to drip on the plate.

"You do the honors and start us off."

Fate stared at the fork and then the people sitting across from them. There might be others who did not care. But still. . . .

"Nanoha, I can't do that!" Fate yelled-whispered. She frantically looked around at . . . well, a bunch of couples who were doing the exact same thing. Excuse canned. "People are watching—and you want me to do that in front of everyone?"

Fine. The longer Fate talked, the weaker her argument became. She was just a puddle with Nanoha and a kickass fighter against everyone else.

Nanoha sighed. She patted Fate on the shoulder and handed her the fork. "Always so shy, Fate-chan. Even on Couple's Day you won't let me feed you! Well, that's okay, just enjoy it."

Relief washed over her. Fate took the fork in her hand. She took a generous bite of the lemon creme cake herself.

For a moment there was a wave of bliss as lemon touched her touch. Then, a wave of insecurity seized her. What if Nanoha was disappointed that she wanted to eat by herself? After all, she could do it herself, and even in private she was still just as shy to have little things done for her. Maybe she should have clued into that Nanoha wanted to share something, and Fate instantly felt horrible.

Except anger, though, Nanoha happily leaned against the table with her elbows on the edge. Her eyes sparkled with happiness like they had earlier upon seeing her, and she watched Fate take the bite without any hint of annoyance.

The sweet lemon flavor in her mouth never stood a chance to the sweetness in Nanoha's expression. Her heart melted.

"Is it as good as they said it would be?" Nanoha asked, tone hopeful.

Fate handed her the tork (Nanoha was going to share the fork in public and she actually handed it to her itwasamiracle) and nodded, satisfied. "It's delicous—no, I mean—" Fate dug for a word good enough for the rockets of bliss firing in her head—"scrumptious."

Yes, that wourd would do.

"I'm glad then!" Nanoha said, smiling. She took a mouthful of the cake as well. Her face contorted in contentness, just like Fate thought it would. Nanoha was never wrong about a cake's worth. "I'm glad it lived up to the hype. Maybe we can come back here again sometime if our breaks every sync again."

Fate was pleased with the progression of events, honestly. It was nice just to spend time with Nanoha, and the two sat in companiable silence eating their dessert. Even with the constant mumbles of TSAB workers and lovers alike talking among themselves, Fate did not want to be anywhere else.

Out of nowhere a song began to play. It was the unmistable ringtone for Nanoha's cellphone by Tamura Yukari, one of Nanoha's favorite singers. Make a Little Wish played until she opened the phone and swiped the screen to answer the call. Putting the phone to her ear, she listened carefully to the speaker.

"Oh, Vita-chan."

Fate's stomach did an underwhelmed flip. She did not even need to know what Vita was calling for, because Nanoha was inevitably going to be taken from her already.

Nanoha nodded a few times. She frowned as Vita continued to say whatever was on her mind, and she tried to soothe her. Her plans backfired and Vita eventually hung up.

"Ahh, I have to leave. I'm sorry, I can't even order lunch properly." Nanoha stuffed her phone in her pocket and shuffled to finish off the last morsel of cake on her side of the dish. "Vita-chan texted me about our lesson plan. Something about fixing the recruits' training schedule. She's angry about some of the exercises, and she thinks they should be harder for endurance."

For just once, Fate wished responsibility did not have to be important to Nanoha.

"Doesn't she work them hard enough? I mean, Subaru's been pretty good lately from what you told me, and Teana's catching up fast." Fate almost sounded incredulous to her own ears. That was something wrong coming from her, but she only felt the slightest pangs of sadness. Or, perhaps, she was just too gentle with Caro and Erio and Vita had a point.

"I know, I know, but she's just trying to help me. She's really dedicated," Nanoha defended happily enough.

Fate hung her head and stared at her lap. Vita's concerns were important to their team and all, but she should have called at a better time. Not during their lunch break. On second thought, the hour should have been close to over anyway.

Seeing this, Nanoha tenderly put a hand on her shoulder despite that little issue.

"Don't be so glum!" Nanoha leaned in and gave a peck to Fate on the cheek. "I'm going to see you at later, after all. Make sure Vivio doesn't eat any snacks before I get home, because I'll make a good dinner for you arrival home!"

Nanoha was a magical girl from age nine, Fate knew. But, at times like this, Fate still did not know what Nanoha's magical power over her was. For some reason her stress evaporated.

"I will, I will. Vivio will be staved by the time you get home, I promise," Fate laughed. She usually was the late one home, but Vita could be a slavedriver even if she was the second in command under Nanoha for the Stars team.

Nanoha gave her a peace sign. Turning on her heel, she headed towards the door. She called over her shoulder, "I love you, Fate-chan! See you later"

A warm little bubble of comfort rose in Fate's heart. "Later, Nanoha."

Fate smiled and waved as Nanoha exited the cafe. She listened until her footsteps were completely gone. Fate dug her fork into the piece of lemon cake again. She relaxed in her chair, at peace and ready to face the rest of her difficult day of paperwork.

Yes, knowing she would be home later made Fate feel less alone while eating the rest of that delicious cake by herself. Because she had shared it with Nanoha in the first place.


End file.
